Quillian
by Vo Spader
Summary: Can Bobby Defeat Saint Dane?
1. Default Chapter

Quilian

Mark, Courtney I don't know where to start, so many things have happened since Zaada. Loor had to stay; the tribes were not quiet friends yet. Ok let's start where my last journal stopped, the flume. Loor and I were saying our goodbyes to our friends on Zaada while we traveled to the flume, when a huge shadow flew over us. We looked up and saw a huge black raven, the worst thing about it was the eyes they were an electrifying blue color. The bird looked down at us and said "On to Quillian" and disappeared in the direction of the flume… Saint Dane. When we got to the flume the light was already retreating in to the gaping mouth of the tunnel. "Saint Dane must have beaten us to the flume" I said my last goodbye to Loor and yelled into the flume "Quillian".

When the flume ride stopped I found myself in a cavern the size of a small house. As I looked around I heard a feminine voice behind me "Bobby?" I turned, it was Aja Killan the traveler from Veelox. "Bobby there is no hope for Quillian, the territory has already fallen just like Veelox" she said. "NO! IT CAN'T BE" I screamed. A maniacal laugh erupted from behind me. I whirled around and there in Aja's place stood the last person I want to see right now, Saint Dane.

I screamed and lunged at the demon. He quickly dodged my foolhardy attempt to harm him. While I was getting back on my feet he fled, but not to the flume, he went out to the territory. It must mean that he had not finished with the territory or he would have gone to the flume. I was about to follow him when the flume behind me activated again and I was surprised to see Patrick, then Loor, then Spader, closely followed by Gunny and Alder. I wanted so badly for Kasha the traveler from Eelong to step out of the flume. I sat there wishing for the flume to activate and for the huge jungle cat to step out. But it didn't.

So what do you think so far?

Should I keep on writing?


	2. On to Quillian

Quillian

As we walked out of the flume what we saw was amazing this world was nothing like anything I had ever seen. The territory Quillian was on huge grassland, except the grass was bluish in color. The cities looked a lot like ours but these skyscrapers were 5 times as high as the Empire State building I mean these things were colossal. The beautiful scene was marred by just one thing a low long growl from behind us… we slowly turned around to see two huge brown eyes come out of the cave behind us. The thing lunged towards us and then it stopped, just like that in mid leap just then I realized it was… "Kasha?" I called "Bobby" the huge Klee replied. "How can you be here you where dead I was there a huge rock fell it hit you… then me and Loor cremated you on Zaada I have your ashes in my pack for proof". "No Bobby I'm fine that wasn't me that was another Klee." "But Kasha it looked just like you". "Of course you insolent little fool" came a reply with a voice that defiantly wasn't Kasha's.

Once again I saw the horrible transformation that could only mean one thing. Saint Dane. He started to mess with me turning into people I missed. He took on my mother's, than fathers, sister's, Osa's, Press's and then my dog, Marley forms. At last he took on his raven form and left me there in tears. I missed them all so much Loor came down to comfort me I could see she was also in tears. She must have seen Saint Dane turn into Osa. Eventually all of the travelers came to their knees to comfort me and Loor. They also knew what it was like to loose a loved on (except Aja she was an orphan). What happened next was so unexpected, Loor hugged me this is something she had never done before she helped me to my feet and then… she kissed me. This was defiantly not the Loor that I knew. I felt so helpless sitting there in Loor's arms. I could tell she wanted me to kiss back but I couldn't I still saw her as a fighting partner. Heck I didn't know what I to do I knew I couldn't be with Courtney with me being a traveler we could never be together. And then Loor, she's nice but I don't really like her hobbies I mean I don't like to kill or even punch for that matter and she was training to do exactly that. Let's see, Aja, hmmmm we have a lot in common, and she did hug and kiss me at the flume on Veelox, she was the only one I hugged and kissed back. I'm not so sure but I think Aja is my best bet, but I'm not sure.


End file.
